


Talent

by tomatopudding



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's East High's annual talent show and Sharpay wants to sing with Troy…duh. Eventual Chad/Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which An Announcement Is Made

The morning dawned beautiful and bright with the sun shining and the sky slowly turning a cloudless azure. Though it was early December, the day was a hot one, the temperatures already above 70°F by homeroom, first thing in the morning at East High. The students of Ms Darbus' homeroom were dismayed to discover that the air conditioning was broken in the drama teacher's classroom so it was stiflingly hot and sticky and sweaty.

In the back row, Troy Bolton was slumped back in his chair, red muscle shirt clinging to his chest, light-brown bangs stuck to his forehead.

On Troy's left sat Chad Danforth, also slumped over, and wearing his white and red basketball jersey and cargo shorts, his mass of brown curls not quite as bouncy as usual.

Two rows in front of Troy and one seat to the right sat Troy's girlfriend Gabriella Montez, chin resting on her hands, dark brown hair in a high ponytail, wearing a babydoll shirt and cutoff jeans, eyes drooping almost shut.

To Gabriella's right sat Taylor McKessie, her best friend, Chad's on-again-off-again girlfriend (they were currently off and had been for the past three months, their longest breakup yet. Everyone was skeptical as to whether they would get back together at all), and usually the most attentive student in class, but today her posture matched Gabriella's and she kept pulling at her white and blue tank top to keep it from sticking.

Two rows in front of Gabriella, in the front row, sat Sharpay Evans, the blonde-haired brown-eyed queen of the drama club, posture as perfect as usual, wearing a lime-green camisole and a white mini-skirt, feet clad in matching lime-green pumps.

To Sharpay's left was her twin brother, Ryan, who was just as slumped back as the jocks (Sharpay kept shooting him disapproving looks) matching his sister, as usual, in a lime-green polo shirt and white cotton Chino shorts, and a matching lime-green newsboy cap with which he was currently fanning his face.

When Ms. Darbus swept into the room, the usual shifting and rustling that would fill the room was absent.

'Good morning, class.'

The class grumbled some form of response, some students not even looking up, Sharpay's chipper 'good morning' floating over them all.

'I have an announcement I hope will cheer you up,' Ms. Darbus began, 'It's time once again for our annual talent show.'

At this, Ryan snapped up in his seat and he and his sister smirked smugly at each other, Troy caught Gabriella's eye and they grinned.

'Sign ups go to Kelsi, who will be providing and necessary accompaniment.'

Kelsi Neilson, East High's resident pianist/composer smiled shyly as the class turned to look at her.

'Please sign up no later than December tenth,' Darbus continued, 'and have a short preview prepared. The show will be on the last night before winter holidays. Let's make it a good one!'

As if it had been waiting for that cue, the bell rang shrilly. The class left the room, now excitedly chattering amongst themselves.

'I wonder if I could do a baking demonstration,' mused Zeke Baylor, another jock who had been seated directly in front of Troy.

'Everybody loves food!' commented Jason Cross, yet another jock, who had been three seats to Zeke's right.

'As long as we get to eat it afterwards, I'm good!' Troy added, as Gabriella beside him giggled, 'Right Chad?'

But Chad wasn't listening. He was staring in the general direction of the Evans twins, a strange look in his eyes.

'Dude!'

Chad started and, realizing who he was looking at, turned away hastily.

'Don't tell me that you're crushing on Sharpay!' Troy laughed.

'That's my job!' Zeke added.

Chad shook his head.

'No, I'm not crushing.'

'Good,' Troy replied, clapping a hand on Chad's shoulder, 'we only need one Evans-obsessed teammate.'

'But,' Sharpay's voice broke through, 'who wouldn't be obsessed with me?'

While they had been talking, Sharpay and Ryan, hat firmly back on his head, had appeared at their side.

'Wait,' Ryan protested, 'he said Evans-obsessed not Sharpay-obsessed. How do you know they weren't talking about me?'

Sharpay snorted incredulously.

'You? Please.'

Ryan's face fell briefly, but he forced it back into the famous Evans condescending smile.

'Come on, Ryan,' Sharpay commanded. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, blonde hair swishing. Ryan's smile faded and he stuck his hands in his pockets moodily.

'Why do you let her walk all over you?' Taylor asked him. Ryan shrugged.

'Cause she's my sister,' he sighed, turning to follow her.

'Hey, Evans.'

Ryan turned back to look at Chad.

'Don't give up hope, man. You'll break free from her clutches. Eventually.'

Ryan chuckled and smiled at Chad before turning to follow his sister. Chad's heart fluttered an he tried to hide the shaking in his arms by crossing them over his chest.


	2. In Which Plans Are Changed

'No, no, no, no, no! Change that immediately!' Sharpay shrieked for, what felt to Ryan, the millionth time.

'But changing it would ruin the entire effect!' Ryan pouted, 'It's supposed to be sensual, not a frickin' Irish Jig!'

'I don't care what it's _supposed _to be, I want something different!' Sharpay shot back, tightening her ponytail.

'It took me all summer to choreograph this! And besides, I've changed everything else you told me to!' Ryan replied, knowing that he was full on whining now.

'Ugh!' Sharpay huffed, 'You're impossible to work with!'

'I'm impossible to work with?' Ryan repeated incredulously, '_I'm _impossible to work with? Has it even occurred to you that this is my greatest piece of choreography yet? This is my _Meisterwerk _and you just,' Ryan spluttered, trying to find the right words, 'tear it apart!'

'You should be thankful that I'm here to make your dances even remotely watchable!' Sharpay snarked.

'Don't dance with me then!' Ryan retorted.

'Fine! I'll get Troy to dance with me!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

Ryan ripped his notes out of Sharpay's hands angrily. He had just turned away when he paused and looked back at his sister.

'Wait, how're you going to get Troy?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

The twins stared at each other silently for a few long moments.

'I'm sorry!' they burst out simultaneously.

'Your dances aren't terrible,' Sharpay told Ryan dramatically.

'Some of your alterations aren't horrible,' Ryan replied just as dramatically. The siblings embraced briefly.

'Come on, Ry, let's change and go home,' Sharpay suggested. The two linked arms and walked from the theatre. Backstage, hidden in the wings, Chad waited for a few moments to make sure they weren't coming back before stepping out onto the stage.

'Is it weird that I found that endearing?' he mused aloud.

Though she and Ryan had made up and were still going to dance together in the talent show, Sharpay could never give up in her dream of performing with Troy Bolton. She figured that it wouldn't do any good to confront the jock face to face, but that the best way to get to Troy was through Gabriella.

So Sharpay approached the other girl as she was leaving the Science Club meeting the following day after school.

'Gabi! Gabriella! Yoo hoo!'

Gabriella turned from where she was conversing with Taylor and gave Sharpay a small, hesitant wave. Even though the two had supposedly made up after the big fuss with the spring musical the year before, Gabriella still did not feel comfortable around the drama queen.

'Gabi, hon, can I talk to you for a sec?' Sharpay asked, her voice sickly sweet.

'Um, sure.'

Gabriella shooed Taylor away, promising to catch up later.

'What's up?' Gabriella asked.

'Well,' Sharpay said, 'I was just wondering if you're planning on doing anything for the talent show.'

'Oh!' Gabriella said happily, 'Well, Troy and I were going to-'

'Now there's your problem,' Sharpay interrupted, 'Why is it always you and Troy? Why not just you!'

'What?'

'I'm talking a solo, hon, a solo! Just you, a microphone, and a single spotlight. Sing something that showcases _your _talent!'

'I don't-'

'Cause everyone knows,' Sharpay continued as if Gabriella hadn't spoken, 'that duets always showcase the guy.'

'I'm sure I could-'

'Do you want to start your singing career off in Troy Bolton's shadow, hm?'

Gabriella frowned and thought for a moment.

'I guess not.'

'You _guess _not? Show some confidence! You do know that Troy sings with you because he's afraid to do a solo, right?'

'Really?' Gabriella asked.

'Really,' Sharpay confirmed.

'So you think that I should do a solo?'

'Yes, Gabi, I do.'

'But,' Gabriella protested, 'Troy really wanted to be in the talent show and if I do a solo, but he won't do something alone-'

'Don't worry about Troy. I'll sing with him.'

'What about Ryan?'

'Always the worrier,' Sharpay said with a shake of her head, 'I've already cleared this with my brother,' she lied easily, 'he wants you to have this solo opportunity as much as I do. Oh, look, there's Troy now! You should tell him.'

And, sure enough, Troy was walking down the hall towards them, still sweaty from working out in the gym.

'Hey Gabs, hi Sharpay,' he said, watching the Evans twin suspiciously.

'Hey Troy,' Gabriella replied, 'um, can I talk to you about the talent show?'

'Alright,' Troy said, eyes moving to focus on his girlfriend, 'shoot.'

Gabriella took a breath and glanced at Sharpay, who nodded in encouragement.

'I want to do a solo, Troy, and I think,' she paused for a second, 'I think you should sing with Sharpay.'

Troy watched her for a moment, as if hoping she would say it was all a joke. When she didn't, Troy turned his eyes on Sharpay.

'What about Ryan?'

'He's fine with it,' Sharpay lied again, flapping her hand breezily as if trying to swat a bug. Troy looked between the two girls then shrugged, gaze finally landing on Gabriella.

'If that's what you want,'

Gabriella squealed happily and embraced Troy, sweat and all. When they broke apart, Sharpay just smiled.

'We can start rehearsing tomorrow,' she told Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: **_Meisterwerk _is 'masterpiece' in German


	3. In Which A Decision Is Made

'You're what!'

Ryan stood centre stage with Sharpay, his face ore and angry frown. Chad watched intently from his usual place in the wings.

'Are you deaf, Ryan? I'm singing in the talent show with Troy,' Sharpay repeated, hands on her hips.

'But what about me?' Ryan asked forlornly, 'what about my dance?'

'What _about _it?'

'I can't do it alone!' Ryan replied.

'So don't do it at all!' Sharpay told him, 'We knew that _I _was going to win the award anyway.'

Ryan's anger had disappeared and he now looked on the verge of tears.

'But—'

'I have to go rehearse,' Sharpay interrupted, striding off the stage. Ryan watched her go sadly then plopped down onto the ground cross-legged and buried his face in his hands. Chad, still watching from the wings, stared at the blonde for a moment then, making an impulsive decision, stepped onto the stage. Ryan looked up hopefully at the sound of footsteps, but his face fell when he saw that it was only Chad.

'What do _you _want?' Ryan mumbled, wiping an escaped tear off of his pale cheek.

'I couldn't help but overhear,' Chad offered lamely.

'Who didn't overhear?' Ryan said quietly, looking down at his hands.

'Good point. Look, why are you so down about this? You're a better dancer than Sharpay. You don't need her.'

'Yes I do, it's a duet.'

'Oh,' Chad sighed, 'I'm sure you'll find a new partner for the show.'

Chad could almost see the light bulb go off over Ryan's head.

'Hey, Danforth.'

Chad balked and took a step back.

'Whoa there, Evans, I've told you before that I don't dance.'

Ryan clambered to his feet, eyes shining as he looked Chad over.

'But you will,' Ryan said with a decisive nod, 'Come here.'

He beckoned. Chad stayed put.

'I don't bite,' Ryan assured with a soft smile. Cautiously, Chad approached. This wasn't what he had been aiming for.

'Stand next to me now. Good. Okay, so step back with your left leg, the other left, yes, now step with your right, okay, and bring your feet back together. Good! Now, forward with right, step with the left, then bring your feet together. Perfect! Again! Back, step, together. Front, step, together. Back, oops other foot.'

After a few minutes of such coaxing, the two were doing the step over and over again.

'Faster!' Ryan called joyously. And now they were counting together.

'One two three AND one two three AND!'

When Chad messed up a step, they roared with laughter and, unable to continue, collapsed onto the floor. When they laughter finally subsided, Ryan grinned.

'See?'

Chad grinned back widely.

'What a rush! Now I see why you love doing this!'

Ryan laughed.

'So,' the thespian said, crossing his legs, 'will you dance with me in the talent show?'

'You know what," Chad told him, "I think I will.'

'Excellent!'

They sat there grinning at each other.


	4. In Which They Prepare

Chad and Ryan rehearsed. They rehearsed every day after school in the theatre. Since the basketball season hadn't started yet, Chad had no excuse not to be there for every grueling session. Ryan would list off so much ballet jargon, with his "pas de chat" this and "arabesque" that, Chad soon considered himself an expert. He was even finding himself muttering ballet terms as he tried to get to sleep. By the time December tenth rolled around, Chad was so sore and tired that he had forgotten what it felt like _not _to be sore and tired. He could now understand and fully appreciate somebody devoting their entire lives to dance. The basketball team was gathered at the room where Ms. Darbus was holding her "auditions" in order to cheer on Troy. They didn't know that Chad was going to be in the show as well, so when Chad showed up with Ryan they couldn't help but stare. Chad was extremely glad that he had opted to wear clothing over the spandex Ryan was forcing him to wear for the rehearsals. One thing was for sure, a male dancer could not be afraid to flaunt it all.

'Hey guys,' Chad said easily, somehow managing to cover up how uncomfortable he was feeling.

'Um, Chad?' Zeke asked incredulously.

'That's my name, don't wear it out!'

'Chad,' Ryan said, interrupting the stilted conversation, 'we have to stretch, so get ready.'

The Evans twin had already shed his outer clothing and was wearing a black spandex shirt and calf long leggings. The first time Ryan had shown up to one of their rehearsals dressed in the outfit, Chad had had a difficult time controlling the urge to just jump the blonde then and there. Spandex did not leave much to the imagination.

'Right,' Chad said, his uneasiness starting to show.

'Don't be a baby,' Ryan said with a roll of his eyes, sliding down into a full split.

'Right,' Chad said again. He took off his jeans and shirt self-consciously, feeling Zeke, Jason, and the rest of the team's eyes on him. He was now clad in the same thing as Ryan and he threw his clothing into the corner with Ryan's before sliding down into a split as well, though not quite as wide as Ryan's.

'Stretch!' Ryan commanded, ignoring the stares from the basketball team, 'Wider! Ignore those gaping fish and open up you split!'

Chad recognized the tone in Ryan's voice. It was the one the blonde used when he wanted to be obeyed, and Chad slipped into rehearsal mode easily. Ryan brought his legs in and placed his jazz shoe clad feet on Chad's knees. He reached forward, grasped the other boy's hands, and pulled. Chad whimpered as his legs were pushed farther apart than he was used to.

'Breathe,' Ryan said softly, 'Slower, Chad, deep breaths.'

'What the heck?'

Breaking out of their trance, Chad and Ryan looked up to see that Sharpay and Troy had emerged from their audition and were currently staring.

'Hey, Troy,' Chad grunted, legs pushed out almost into a straight line, 'How'd it go?'

'Less talking, more breathing,' Ryan commanded sharply. Chad obeyed, once again taking deep, slow breaths.

'Really, Ryan!' Sharpay said, scandalized. Her brother had replaced her with a jock! Ryan shrugged and let go of Chad's hands, sliding easily into his own split once more. Chad leaned down to touch his nose to the floor, Ryan mimicking his movements. Ms. Darbus stuck her head out of the small rehearsal room.

'Next!'

She retreated. Ryan and Chad slid their legs together so that they were stretched in front of them.

'Engage your core,' Ryan said, 'Sit tall.'

'Let's do it!' Ryan and Chad chorused, rising. They shook out their arms and legs.

'Good luck,' Jason said, breaking through the spell. Chad saluted briefly and followed Ryan into the room. Ten minutes later, they emerged, hot and sweaty but triumphant. Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Sharpay were still there, also joined by Gabriella, and were sitting in a circle on the floor, except, of course, for Sharpay who had one of her myriad pink, monogrammed chairs.

'You guys wanna join us for pizza?' Troy offered.

'No thanks,' Chad said, Ryan shaking his head in agreement, 'We need to rehearse. I messed up on the pique, soutenu, ront de jambe, pirouette sequence.'

'Oh come on, it wasn't that bad,' Ryan protested as they collected their things, 'You did manage to hit that chaînés, chaînés, développé pattern though.'

'That doesn't change the fact that my soutenu sucked and I almost fell on the ront de jambe!' Chad countered.

'Well, that's because you didn't spot,' Ryan said with an eye roll.

'My hair got in the way,'

'I told you to cut it or tie it back.'

They continued to bicker as they walked down the hallway. Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Gabriella gaping at their retreating backs.


	5. In Which There Is A Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For ballet definitions, go to:
> 
> http:/en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org (forward slash) wiki (forward slash) Glossary_of_ballet
> 
> and/orwww (dot) learntodance (dot) com (forward slash) online%20ballet%20lesson (dot) htm
> 
> ATTENTION: I am not a choreographer, though I have done dance for years. I used very simple steps to create Chad and Ryan's dance and I tried to make it as doable as possible. So, I apologize to any dancers out there who think my little bit of choreography is horrible. I would welcome some tips on why it doesn't work, though.

The big day had finally arrived and the performers stood backstage, awaiting their turn to shine. Gabriella, stunning in a sparking blue dress, was warming up her voice with some scales; Troy and Sharpay were doing breathing exercises, matching in shades of green and black; Martha Cox and her hip-hop troupe were gathered in a circle; Ryan and Chad were doing their usual stretches, now wearing stretch-waist slacks and silk button-down shirts over their spandex. They could all vaguely hear talking from onstage where a group of freshman was doing some Shakespeare scene. When the sound of applause reached their ears, Ms. Darbus appeared.

'The Dudettes are on.'

Martha and her troupe followed the drama teacher out. The faint sound of catchy, upbeat music could be heard by Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad. The latter two had pulled out of their splits and were now standing and doing some upper body stretches. Sharpay was watching Chad disapprovingly, obviously still unhappy with Ryan's choice of dance partner. She marched over to her brother.

'Ryan, can I talk to you?'

'Sure,' Ryan replied, stretching his arms above his head.

'In private.'

'Oh, all right.'

Ryan indicated to Chad that he could relax, and the basketball player did so gratefully, stooping to pick up his water bottle.

'What's up, Shar?' Ryan asked as he and his twin stood in one corner of the room.

'You know, it's not too late to back out. Darbus didn't hand out a program so, if you didn't go on, nobody would know.'

'For the last time, Sharpay,' Ryan sighed in exasperation, 'Chad and I are doing this. He's good.'

'He may be able to list off ballet terms as fast as you, but that doesn't make him good,' Sharpay said, trying to reason with him, 'I think that maybe that crush you've had on Chad since middle school is clouding your judgment!'

Ryan shook his head and smiled, taking hold of his sister's hands.

'Don't worry, Shar, I know what I'm doing.'

Sharpay looked down for a moment, and then met her brother's eyes, giving him one of the smiles she usually reserved for when they were at home.

'Okay.'

At the same time as this conversation was going on, Troy had approached Chad.

'So,' Troy said awkwardly.

'Yeah?'

'I didn't know that you danced.'

'Neither did I,' Chad said with a grin, 'But, according to Ryan, I'm a regular Fred Astaire! I don't know what that means, but I think that it's good.'

Troy laughed.

'As long as you know what you're doing, man,' he told his friend, 'Ryan always seemed to be a male version of Sharpay, an Ice Prince to her Princess.'

'Nah, man,' Chad shook his head, 'Ryan is totally different from her and, um,' Chad rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to come to an abrupt decision, 'I really like him.'

'I'm sure he's a nice guy.'

'No, Troy, I mean, ever since last summer, I've, you know, _liked_ him.'

There was a pause, and then a look of comprehension crossed Troy's face.

'I always wondered why things didn't work out between you and Taylor,' Troy mused.

'Whatever makes you happy, man,' Troy replied with a grin. Chad grinned back and they high fived.

'Gabriella, you're up.'

Ms. Darbus' voice broke through both of the quiet conversations that had been occurring. Troy walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a reassuring hug. Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan followed Gabriella to the backstage area. They stopped short of actually going on the stage. Kelsi, who was acting as MC, was standing in the centre of the stage, microphone in hand.

'And now everybody, a little twist to brighten up your day. For the first time without her boyfriend in sight, give a warm welcome to Gabriella Montez!'

Gabriella gave Troy one last hug and walked out onto the stage to polite applause. Troy and Sharpay stood directly off stage and watched as the music started up and Gabriella began to sing "I Get a Kick Out of You" by Cole Porter. Chad and Ryan were farther backstage talking.

'They're really close,' Sharpay commented.

Troy turned to see her looking at he twin. Chad and Ryan were, indeed, standing only half a foot apart, both grinning and laughing quietly.

'He likes Ryan, you know,' Troy said. Sharpay nodded.

'Ryan likes him too. My brother has had a crush on Chad for as long as I can remember.'

They were silent for a moment, watching the two boys. Chad placed a hand on Ryan's bicep and leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

'I hope they figure things out,' Troy said.

'Me too,' Sharpay replied, 'And if they do, your friend had better not hurt my brother.'

'Oh yeah,' Troy countered, 'Well your brother had better not hurt my friend.'

Sharpay gave Troy a rare, warm smile.

'You know,' Troy said, 'You're not really all that bad.'

Sharpay chuckled. At that point, Gabriella came rushing over.

'Oh my god, Troy, I did it!'

Troy grinned and hugged her.

'Congratulations,' Sharpay said, for once not a shade of malice in her voice as she addressed Gabriella. Gabriella smiled.

'Thanks!'

'And now, the duet we never thought would happen,' Kelsi announced, 'Singing "As Long as You're Mine" from _Wicked_, Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton!'

Over in their corner, Chad and Ryan were talking, oblivious to world around.

'I just wanted to thank you,' Chad murmured.

'For what?' Ryan asked.

'Thank you for believing in me; for getting me to dance at all. So, basically, thanks for everything these past few weeks.'

Ryan could feel a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

'It was my pleasure. I'll admit that I was a little bit skeptical at first, but,' Ryan shrugged, 'you turned out to be quite the dancer.'

It was Chad's turn to blush.

'Well, it was all thanks to your teaching.'

They chuckled.

'I—I like you, Chad,' Ryan said hesitantly, 'a lot. I have for a long time.'

Chad stared at the Evans for a moment. Then, he leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips to Ryan's. He pulled away and they smiled shyly at each other.

'Mr. Evans and Mr. Danforth, you are up!'

Chad and Ryan started at Ms. Darbus' voice and turned to face the stage just in time to see Sharpay and Troy bow and run off.

'Looks like our evening is full of surprises,' Kelsi was saying jovially, 'to end our evening we have a dance partnership no one would ever expect. Presenting Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth!'

The crowd filled with a confused tittering and slight applause.

Chad and Ryan, in their slacks and silk shirts, with Chad in red and Ryan in blue, walked onto the stage and took their place in the centre. They stood facing each other in profile to the audience, Ryan's hands on Chad's shoulders and Chad's hands on Ryan's waist. During their first rehearsal, Ryan had decided that instead of reworking the entire dance, he would simply take the female part that Sharpay was originally going to do.

Both boys could see that everyone who had been in the show had crowded backstage to watched them, Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella standing in front.

The music began and they counted beats until their entrance.

They started off with the first step Ryan had taught Chad with Ryan starting right leg forward and Chad starting left leg back. Instead of going back and forth, Ryan always started forward and Chad always started backwards. The effect was a sort of halting walk.

They made their way across the stage and when they got to the edge, Ryan ran his hand down Chad's arm until their hands were clasped and then turned out so that they were at arms length. Spinning back in, the blonde was now wrapped in Chad's arms. This time when he spun out, Ryan let go of Chad's hand and did a series of chaîné and pique passé turns across the stage to the other side, ending in a lunge with his right leg back.

Chad did a chassé and took a large double stag leap ending on one leg and immediately doing a pirouette. When Chad stopped spinning, he and Ryan walked towards each other to the jazzy classical beat of the music. They circled around each other tighter and tight until they were shoulder they ended with Chad facing downstage and Ryan facing upstage.

They extended their inner legs and bounced their toes in a piqué four times, pulled the leg around to soutenu away from each other, touched their toes to the ground and did a rond de jamb, brushing their toes around from front to back, and then pushed directly into a sousou. Ryan pulled his right leg up behind him in an arabesque and held it while Chad chaînés turned to him and pulled his right leg into a développé.

They walked to face each other again. Ryan pulled his knee up, toes pointed, then extended his leg to rest his calf on Chad's shoulder. Chad rested his hands on Ryan's thigh, running them up to briefly grasp the blonde's ankle. Ryan's hands, in turn, cam up to touch Chad's biceps and run down the basketball player's arms and then up the toned chest.

Ryan's leg followed his hands down Chad's arm to wrap around the jock's waist and pull them together so that their chests were flush against each other. They moved their faces closer together. When their lips were mere millimeters apart, Ryan snapped back, the leg wrapped around Chad's waist the only thing keeping him from falling backwards.

The music ended with a flourish and the whole theatre was silent for a moment before everyone burst into thunderous applause. Mr. and Mrs. Evans could be seen clapping and cheering wildly at the back of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth were standing beside the Evans', also clapping, but looking slightly confused. But Chad didn't care in the slightest about his parents' reactions as he and Ryan clasped hands and bowed again and again.


	6. In Which There Is Acceptance

'That went well,' Chad said nonchalantly, leaning his chair back onto two legs. They were currently in Ryan's private dressing room. Chad had already changed, but Ryan had just pulled off his silk shirt and was slipping a polo over his head.

'_Well_?' Ryan repeated, voice muffled by his shirt, 'Baby, it went more than well!'

Ryan pushed his head through on the last word and ran fingers through his mussed hair. Chad smirked.

'Did you just call me baby?'

Ryan froze and his eyes widened slightly. He blushed.

'Sorry, I didn't mean—'

'Ryan!' Chad interrupted with a smile, 'It's alright, I don't mind. Everyone have little pet names for their boyfriends.'

It took Ryan a moment before the words sank in.

'Boyfriend? You mean, you and me, like official?' Ryan stuttered. Then suddenly, they were kissing hungrily, Ryan having literally jumped into Chad's lap. Ryan moaned as Chad squeezed his hip, twining his fingers into Chad's curls as he deepened the kiss. A throat clearing brought them out of it. They broke apart to see Troy standing in the doorway looking embarrassed.

'Sorry, guys, don't mean to interrupt, but Chad, your parents are waiting.'

Troy paused for a moment then smiled at them and left. Chad and Ryan stood, straightening their clothes. Chad picked Ryan's purple velvet fedora off of the floor and placed on his new boyfriend's blonde head. They exited the room and were immediately engulfed in a Sharpay hug. After her disapproving and cold demeanor towards him before, Chad was shocked.

'That was great!' she exclaimed, then, in a quieter voice: 'Troy told me he caught you guys making out. Congrats!'

Sharpay gave them a final squeeze and then flounced over to where the four parents were waiting.

'I thought you sister hated me,' Chad said softly to Ryan. Ryan shrugged.

'So did I. Sharpay can be quite bipolar at times.'

At this point, they encountered a beaming Mrs. Evans.

'Oh, Ducky, that was wonderful! So intensely deep and sensual!'

Ryan blushed as his mom hugged him.

'Mother,' he whined, 'please don't say the word sensual. It's creepy.'

Chad laughed.

'Oh, you were good too, sweetie,' Mrs. Evans said, hugging Chad as well. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth had come over and were watching the cooing Mrs. Evans strangely.

'Hi, mom. Hey, dad,' Chad said cautiously.

'You did a good job, son,' Mr. Danforth told him.

'I didn't know you could dance!' Mrs. Danforth added.

'Ryan taught me. Speaking of which, mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans? Ryan and I,' he slung his arm around Ryan's hips, 'are dating.'

Sharpay let out a squeal of delight, Mrs. Evans looked ecstatic, Mr. Evans looked happy yet slightly uncomfortable, Mr. Danforth looked confused, and Mrs. Danforth was smiling and nodding.

'Are you sure, son?' Mr. Danforth asked carefully.

'I've never been surer,' Chad told him with a decisive nod. Mr. Danforth smiled.

'I'm happy if you're happy.'

Chad grinned and went over to quickly embrace his parents before returned to Ryan. Gabriella stuck her head into the room.

'Come on you guys! Zeke baked a cake, it's in the cafeteria!'

As the two families walked towards the cafeteria, Mrs. Evans spoke up.

'Chad, dear, we're going up to Colorado over winter break to do some skiing. Would you like to join us?'

'Really?'

Mrs. Evans nodded and Chad looked hopefully towards his parents. Mrs. Danforth smiled.

'I don't see why not.'

'Yes!'

Chad pumped his fist in celebration, making Ryan giggle.

'This is gonna be a great couple of weeks!'

Ryan placed a small kiss on Chad's cheek and they entered the cafeteria hand in hand.


End file.
